harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sutton Sounders (SSK)
Sutton Sounders (January 7, 1964- ) is the first-born son of Rodger Sounders and Rodger's first wife, Zsa Zsa. He is known as the family mooch, frequently sponging off of relatives and the various women he is able to charm. However, the character shows a surprising amount of depth in terms of protecting his family. Early Life Sutton's life was calm and serene until his parents divorced in 1969. They would share custody, but Sutton would spend much of his time in the home of his paternal grandparents due to his mother's alcoholism and his father's constant travels. In 1974, Sutton's grandfather, Michael, was murdered in the gardens of Spellcaster Manor, while they were playing hide and seek, Micheal's only real show of affection toward anyone in his family, outside of his wife. Sutton was the one who discovered the body. Since then, Sutton has been obsessed with learning who killed his grandfather. Sutton attended Hogwarts from 1975 to 1982. He was sorted in Gryffindor, making Head Boy and was captain of the Quidditch team in his final year. After Hogwarts He would join the Daily Prophet shortly after graduation and become a well-known reporter and writer of popular fiction. He covered the Gringgots strike in 1989 and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, despite his competition with Rita Skeeter for the exclusive interview with Harry and Cedric. Sutton would resign from the Daily Prophet during their smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore following Voledmort's return. He, reportedly, poured hot coffee in the lap of the interim editor-in-chief (Dante Morgan had been sacked for failing to comply with Fudge's edict involving Voldemort) and set a small desk fire. Family Parents *Rodger Sounders (father) *Zsa Zsa Surtony von Printz (mother) Step-Parents *Francis von Printz (step-father) *Belle Larkin Sounders (step-mother) Siblings *Damien Grimaldi (maternal half-brother) *Dante Grimaldi (maternal half-brother) *Abigail Larkin (paternal half-sister) *Rodney Sounders (paternal half-brother) *Margaret "Meg" Finley (maternal half-sister) *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive paternal half-brother) Grandparents *Michael Sounders (paternal grandfather; deceased) *Delenn Sounders (paternal grandmother; deceased) *Vilmos Surtony (maternal grandfather) *Jolie Surtony (maternal grandmother) Aunts and Uncles *Magda Surtony (maternal aunt) *Jack Sounders (paternal uncle) *Evelyn Surtony (maternal uncle) Cousins *Byron Sounders (paternal cousin, via Jack) *Jack "JJ" Sounders, Jr. (paternal cousin, via Jack) *Katrina Sounders (paternal cousin, via Jack) Private Life Sutton has never married nor does he have children. He has said he is fullfilled in other ways and is very close to his nephew, Luke Grimaldi, who actually came to live with him when he was sixteen. Sutton Sounder's Selected Bibliography *'Perils of the Nether-World: An Eyewitness Account' *'Potent Potables' *'The Icarus Files Books One to Five' (work in progress) Trivia * Unlike every member of the Sounders, Sutton has no problem appariting or disappariting. However, he makes the splinching sound when he performs the action. * Sutton has placed a hex on his name during the Second War that was not unlike the Taboo that allows his family and his family only to make him appear no matter where he is or what he is doing whenever they speak his name. Category:Articles by SoundersSecretKeeper Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Category:Authors Category:Pure-Bloods